Siempre tú
by TAMRamirez
Summary: Si los caminos de dos personas están destinados a encontrarse, el destino no dejará que nada se interponga en ello. Tony se casó con la mujer de sus sueños. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de una noche de su pasado, de una atracción u obsesión para nada correcta, volverá a atormentarlo. Capítulo único.


Hombre casado. Quién pensaría que después de años de total libertad con cualquier chica refinada de fiestas nocturnas, se casaría.

Pepper era una excelente mujer. Es más, espectacular. Ni siquiera Tony podía creer que tal mujer ahora llevara un anillo que los unía en santo matrimonio.

¡Matrimonio! Una palabra tan tediosa y de fuerte significado. Y lo peor era que ya era parte del vocabulario de Tony. La usó constantemente en sus conversaciones con personas que pasaban a felicitarlo después de la boda, en donde sentía el deber de demostrar su gran felicidad por la dicha ceremonia. No sabía si denominarlo felicidad. Quizá era uno de esos sentimientos de adrenalina en los que no parabas de sonreír hasta cansarte.

El ver el caro y elegante anillo de Pepper en su delgado dedo anular todos los días, le hacía sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, no era el anillo en sí. Era lo que representaba, era el hecho de que el grandísimo Tony Stark, firmó una hoja de papel, comprometiéndose para toda la vida con una mujer.

Jamás creyó en el matrimonio. Y que ahora fuera un hombre casado, no significaba que su opinión hubiera cambiado. No le diría a Pepper a pesar den su gran lazo de confianza. No terminaría bien.

"Tony, hombre, ¿quién pensaría que ahora eres dominado por una mujer?"

El innecesario comentario de su colega y amigo en la fiesta después de la boda volvió a su mente con claridad. James, hijo de puta. De manera evidente, su intento de tono burlón fracasó cuando los ojos de Tony lo intimidaron. Su amigo ya lo veía con el traje puesto y lanzándole un rayo en el culo. No obstante para su suerte, Tony se contuvo mordiéndose su mejilla interior, cumpliendo la promesa a Pepper sobre no generar ningún escándalo.

Tan difícil... ¡El escándalo era parte den su vida! Sin embargo, sus impulsos sobre llamar la atención a cualquier hora eran más fuertes que esa promesa, ya que le hacía gracia ver a Pepper roja del enojo.

—Señor, la señora Pepper ruega su presencia en el comedor. —La calmada de voz de Jarvis resonó en los oídos de Tony, generándole una diminuta sonrisa.

—Oh, vamos, Jarvis, ¿y tú sentido del humor?

—Creo, señor, que encerrarse en el laboratorio e ignorar los constantes gritos de la Señora Pepper, no es gracioso —otra sonrisa reluciente mostró.

—Aguafiestas. —De la esquina de la mesa cogió un cable rojo y lo juntó con uno azul, para por fin descubrir qué demonios hacía. Frustrado, tiró lo que tenía y llevó sus manos a su cabello, masajeándolo con brusquedad.

—¡Tony, abre la endemoniada puerta, joder! —Su frustración se distrajo por el grito femenino que de manera consecuente le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Jarvis, ¿qué seguridad le tienes a la puerta? ¿Baja, media o alta? —caminó al ventanal de la izquierda y al fondo, donde reposaba la tranquila Nueva York.

—Baja, señor.

—Súbela a alta.

—Señor, me parece desesperada su petición. La seguridad alta protege de bombas, misiles y ataques de alto riesgo.

—No la subestimes, Jarvis —habló Tony, recordando los cargamentos que guardaba en el viejo refrigerador.

Media hora después, Jarvis le informó a Tony que Pepper había abandonado la torre para pasar unos días con su madre y suegra de por sí. También, le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que la llamara cuando dejara de lado su infantil actitud.

Unos días solo le harían bien. No porque no disfrutaba la presencia de su querida esposa, todo lo contrario. Pero le abrumaba todavía el hecho de su título como casados y necesitaba de este tiempo. De alguna manera, en el fondo, Pepper también lo sabía. Pepper lo conoció y presenció sus cortos coqueteos a distintas mujeres y su período de rebeldía y gran servicio a la humanidad que era mucho más impactante e incomparable que un ordinario matrimonio.

El tiempo lo resolvería. O al menos, anhelaba que fuera así.

Ordenó desactivar la seguridad del laboratorio. Con sus pies arrastrando el piso de mármol, caminó a su —no tan pequeño e humilde— amado bar. Con gracia y agilidad se sirvió un margarita que de un sólo trago se bebió hasta la mitad.

—Señor, hay una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. No pude identificarlo con ninguno de nuestros datos.

—Déjalo, déjalo —insistió y se sentó —mejor dicho, se echó— en el sofá rojo oscuro seleccionado por Pepper como uno de los regalos de bodas. Tony se maldijo así mismo por recordar la boda con cada cosa que se le cruzaba.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse en paz? _Como si alguna vez la hubiéramos sentido_. Su vieja y fastidiosa —algunas veces— voz interior se hizo presente.

Los recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban cada vez que Pepper no estaba ahí o cuando Jarvis se encontraba en silencio. Y la única manera (y más fácil) era emborracharse hasta quedar inconsciente. Tony negó con su cabeza, enojado por su propio pensamiento.

Era un hecho, jamás volvería a sentir la verdadera satisfacción como cuando era Iron Man e integrante del gran grupo lleno de sorpresas y defectos, los Vengadores. Los mejores años, sin duda.

—Joder —pasó sus manos por toda la extensión de su cara, sintiendo un vacío en su estómago que volvía a alzarse en su garganta y caía de manera violenta, otra vez, a su estómago, causándole un mareo.

—Señor, ¿debo traerle el equipo de sus medicinas?

—No —negó firmemente. Se negó llegar al punto de tener que tomar las ridículas pastillas que un médico especializado y conocedor de su situación, le recetó.

—Señor, lamento molestarlo nuevamente, pero le informo que tiene un mensaje en su buzón de voz, ¿desea escucharlo? —Tony no respondió después de unos diez segundos en los que las palabras sobrepasaron su neblina de condenados recuerdos e internas peleas.

—Ponlo —dejando el sofá y con el vaso en su mano, se dirigió al gran ventanal. Pero este no se comparaba con el de su laboratorio, este se extendía desde el bar hasta unos diez o quince metros a la izquierda, dejando totalmente expuesto el décimo piso de la torre.

Después de los tres agudos sonidos de la contestadora, una voz se escuchó: —...¿Está encendido? Cómo...¿qué es este botón verde en la pantalla? ¡Por dios santo, que pantalla más sensible! ¿Ya marcó? ¿Hola, buenas tardes, alguien en casa?

Oh, no. _**Esa voz.**_

—¿Hola, señor Stark? —esa voz habló.

 _No digas mi nombre_ , rogó. Su apellido se escuchaba increíblemente bien con su voz. ¿Estaría ya inconsciente en alguna parte de la casa?, ¿cuándo fue el momento en el que se desplomó? Simplemente, no lo recordaba para su mala suerte.

—Steve, te dije que debes dejar un mensaje —otro individuo se escuchó en el mensaje.

Y esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Oh, tienes razón, Bucky —vaciló un momento y Tony, molesto por el nombre que acababa de escuchar y aún con su mirada en el ventanal mirando su reflejo nervioso, siguió escuchando—. Tiempo sin hablar, señor Stark —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de Tony al escuchar la inesperada formalidad de Ste...Rogers—. Me enteré de su gran boda, ¡felicidades! Me sentí apenado al no haberme de enterado de su previsto compromiso, de todas formas, muchos deseos de felicidad en su vida y saludos a la señorita Pepper. Ah, quiero decir, señora Stark —una risa se escuchó saliendo de sus labios —El mensaje acaba de finalizar —la fría de voz de la contestadora dejó petrificado a Tony frente a su reflejo.

—¿Previsto compromiso? ¿Deseos de felicidad? —repitió con ironía y un claro tono molesto en su voz.

La repentina felicitación de Rogers era lo último que necesitaba Tony. Y más si era parte de él. Los cristales chocaron violentamente contra el piso y diminutos pedazos saltaron a distintos lugares de la casa.

Escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo sin verse, después de lo que no debió pasar entre ellos, que debido a la adrenalina y confusión ocurrió de todos modos, no ayudó a hacerlo sentir mejor. Todo el esfuerzo que Tony había utilizado en encerrar y bloquear de manera indefinida sus memorias compartidas con Steve Rogers, no dieron frutos.

Tony se sintió un perdedor. Sí, la definición de esa palabra encajaba perfectamente con su estado actual. Cuando la suave voz de Steve fue identificado rápidamente por él, la rabia y frustración que se mantuvieron acunadas en su pecho, explotaron. Pero, además, lo que hacía incrementar esa rabia era ese dichoso mensaje, donde el idiota de Steve le hablaba sin ningún toque de nerviosismo en su voz o al menos, que no se escuchara tan alegre dictando el jodido saludo. Que ganas tenía Tony de ir a donde estaba y tirarle un rayo justo en la cara (con su perfecta puntería), de manera de que pudiera dormir tranquilo y no soñar con sus azulados ojos casi todas las noches.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que —aunque le dificultaba aceptarlo— extrañaría el ver esas cristalizadas esferas azules iluminadas por la luna. Además, su gran y oscuro corazón, le hacía recordar muy bien _esa noche en el balcón_. En el inicio fue un encuentro nada inusual o fuera de lo común. Compartieron un trago, que evidentemente al principio Rogers se negó de manera rotunda en beber alcohol, pero gracias a las comunes y persuasivas palabras de Tony, terminó aceptando. Después de ligeras conversaciones sobre las últimas batallas, sobre los porrazos que siempre cometían, chistes viejos y malos, que de todas maneras los hacia soltar una risa; pequeños y para nada incómodos silencios y extraños suspiros, Steve, de la nada, se lanzó hacia Tony y lo besó.

Si alguien, años más atrás, se hubiera atrevido a hacer ese tipo de muestra de afecto con Tony, este lo habría rechazado y declarado su gusto por las elegantes mujeres que se le cruzaban. Sin embargo, precisamente cuando Tony sintió los delgados y ásperos labios de Steve tocar los suyos, una electrizante y cegadora sensación lo llenó. Por supuesto, nada fue culpa de Tony. Él no movió sus brazos hacía el cabello del castaño y empezó a mover sus labios para profundizar el beso. Tampoco fue culpa de él que aflojara su resistencia, dejando que Steve lo despojara de sus ropas e inesperadamente, lo hiciera sentir como un principiante.

Sí, nada fue culpa de Tony. Todo se debió a la incontrolable tensión que habían estado sintiendo cuando se encontraban a solas. Era obvia la atracción que sentían cada vez que se desafiaban a pelear a muerte, cuando lo único que deseaban era lanzarse uno al otro con el objetivo de poder descubrir el exquisito placer. No obstante, después de esa noche en el balcón, sus conversaciones se convirtieron en pesadas y discretas miradas que dejaban a un dolido Tony y a un Steve con una extraña sensación de vacío.

—Cretino... —susurró Tony, dirigiéndose a su imaginaria imagen de Rogers en su cabeza.

Entonces, ¿era verdad? Seguido de esa noche en el balcón, Tony recordó cómo pasó sus noches despierto en un graso e inconcluso análisis. Se dio cuenta que él había sido el único que dejó que sus sentimientos tomaran el control. Sí, en ese tiempo aceptó que _**se enamoró de Rogers**_. Se enamoró de su gran humildad, valentía e inocente sentido del humor. Eso había sido un hecho, no obstante, ese mensaje de voz lo había dejado tan aturdido, que, dolorosamente, al igual que hace unos años, se percató que sus enterrados sentimientos por Steve, en este mismo momento _florecieron._

—Jarvis, localiza al señor Rogers —habló con el tono más frío que pudo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Esto definitivamente no se quedaría así.

¿Realmente estaba haciendo esto? ¿Realmente ahora se estaba bajando de su avión privado en Washington? Esas eran las interrogantes que rondaban por la cabeza de Tony. Steve se encontraba viviendo en una de las Avenidas de la calle 43, dormía en un apartamento y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería conocida por sus clásicas temáticas en decoración y atención. Tony se fijó en que Steve no se ocultaba de ninguna manera. Su vida era expuesta y actuaba como un ordinario ciudadano más del montón.

A Tony para nada le extrañaba su actual estilo de vida. Conocía detalladamente esa parte de Rogers —ignorando su conocimiento por las demás—.

De hecho, la decisión que tomó Tony al venir aquí era precipitada. Lo que tenía en mente era verlo. Quizá, escabullirse en su trabajo como un cliente sin llamar la atención (una opción difícil, por la gran fama que poseía Tony). O ir directamente a su departamento, esperarlo mientras está en su trabajo y sorprenderlo. Para ser más exactos, su intención era comprobar si todo lo que le dejó en ese mensaje de voz era cierto: si la manera tan común y animada en que se la dijo era actuación o no, su olvido sobre esa noche en el balcón, entre otros diminutos y casi imperceptibles detalles que para Tony eran relevantes en su totalidad. En fin, necesitaba el por qué Steve lo besó esa noche. Por qué después de eso, lo ignoró e hizo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Dios, era tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, Tony sabía que no podía resolver quedándose en New York, comiéndose la cabeza por responderlas.

 _¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan sensible y cursi?_ Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tony. Él sabía que esa faceta suya solo era capaz de mostrarse con una sola persona.

Dos y media. El trabajo había terminado. Con su bolso en el hombro derecho, se acomodó su chaqueta y rápidamente subió a su moto. Hizo un gesto de despedida en dirección a la cafetería y encendió el motor. Seguido de algunos minutos de trayecto, llegó a su departamento. Su vecina del primer piso lo saludó con una sonrisa, a la cual él imitó con total cortesía.

Había sido un día ordinario. Sin ningún acontecimiento especial que contar al igual que los últimos dos años después de su gloriosa y complicada pelea junto a los Vengadores. Que días, pensó sin alargar el tema.

Cuando Steve entró a su departamento, colgó su chaqueta, tiró el bolso y se quedó parado a dos metros de la puerta que se cerraba gracias a la brisa que corría desde la ventana, soltó un suspiro. _Qué hacer_ , se preguntó por milésima vez. Ya no quería ver los documentales sobre los crueles ataques a Europa y Asia por parte de los Nazis, que lo hacían recordar su vida antes de convertirse en un inútil pedazo de hielo. Tampoco era una opción ir al gimnasio y pasar toda la tarde destruyendo los sacos de arena, para después recibir un regaño del dueño. _Que vida más monótona_ , declaró en su mente con su mirada pérdida en algún lugar.

El de ojos azules caminó a una repisa junto a la ventana y encendió su querida radio con forma cuadriculada y con dos botones negros en cada costado, uno permitiéndole cambiar de emisora y el otro; el grado del volumen. La música era la única solución para Rogers, siempre apta en subirle el ánimo. Una movida melodía comenzó a sonar acompañada de una suave y energética voz de una dama, que cada cierto tiempo le causaba escalofríos al escuchar sus perfectas notas altas. Con pequeños tarareos y balanceándose al ritmo de la canción titulada ''All out of love'', Steve cogió una toalla del mueble de la esquina y se dispuso a caminar hasta su baño. Abrió la puerta y antes de que se preparara con naturalidad, súbitamente, el sonido de la ducha corriendo interrumpió la tranquilidad de Steve. Se quedó estático por unos segundos. Estiró su brazo a la cortina celeste con lunares azules, tomándola entre sus dedos y la removió ligeramente a su izquierda.

Lo primero que llamó la atención a los ojos del castaño fue ese monumental trasero de glúteos con forma de manzana. Lo dejó boquiabierto, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos admiraban sin bochorno alguno. Sacó su cabeza del húmedo y caluroso lugar, tratando de analizar la situación y ser competente para descubrir si esto era producto de su imaginación. Sigilosamente, volvió su vista dentro de la ducha y examinó el desconocido cuerpo desnudo.

O quizá, _no tan desconocido_.

Ahora su vista estaba en esa oscura cabellera que era masajeada por lentos movimientos de parte de ambas manos del individuo. Siguió la dirección del agua hasta ese corto y gran cuello, y de paso a su no tan ancha espalda con definidos músculos donde pequeñas y rápidas gotas se deslizaban hasta el corazón de su trasero, que quedaba entre las piernas y la zona púbica. Sólo habían pasado dos segundos, pero Steve sintió como si esa imagen se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, otorgándole la gustosa satisfacción de deleitar aquellas preciosas facciones.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando el sonido y el agua proveniente de la ducha se detuvieron.

—Ahora nadie puede tener privacidad —articuló el extraño individuo desde la ducha.

Oh no, _**esa voz**_ , se alarmó Rogers.

Antes de poder enlazar cualquier frase en su mente de manera coherente, Steve decidió salir del baño con torpes y veloces pasos, cerrando la puerta de golpe sin creer, todavía, la voz que habían escuchado sus oídos.

 _Tan familiar_ , se le vino a la cabeza.

Cuando Steve logró recobrar el aliento, asimiló lo que el extraño individuo había dicho. Mencionó la privacidad cuando era él quien entraba a casas ajenas y utilizaba duchas para bañarse a su antojo. Oh, esto no estaba del nada bien. Steve caminó a su cama y se sentó pesadamente en una esquina. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se intranquilizó, alzando su cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —soltó Steve de modo apresurado.

—Tiempo sin verte para ti también —respondió el de ojos oscuros acompañado de una sonrisa.

Con una mano en el nudo de la toalla que apenas se sujetaba de su cadera y otra reposando en su cuello reteniendo las gotas que caían de sus cabellos, caminó hasta la silla en la otra punta de la habitación y se sentó para poder vestirse.

Silencio e incomodidad. Por una parte, Steve se sentía desorientado. Decidió que la mejor alternativa era quedarse mirando a la puerta de su habitación para poder eludir cualquier reacción de su parte respecto al desnudo cuerpo de Stark. Y eso era, exactamente, lo que quería Tony. Poder hacer sentir nervioso a Steve, para que se le fuera más fácil sacarle todo de una vez.

—Señor Stark, puede decirme por qué está aquí...—masculló apretando sus dientes ligeramente.

—¿Desde cuándo las formalidades, Rogers? —rió Tony.

—Desde ahora —respondió secamente, volviendo su vista a Tony que ya estaba vestido. _Gracias a dios_ , agradeció. Se había puesto unos ajustados pantalones de mezclillas de color púrpura oscura y una camisa negra, puesta entre sus pantalones, resaltando su pequeña y elaborada cintura.

—Que aburrido te has vuelto, Rogers ¿La vejez ya está teniendo efecto en ti? —los pasos lentos de Tony aterraron a Steve.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió la pregunta, tenso.

—¿Mi presencia te incomoda o tal vez, el ver mi fabuloso cuerpo te trajo recuerdos? —Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia Steve y, al igual que hace unos minutos, su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Señor... —cortó Steve con el tono más calmado que pudo conseguir.

—Bueno, ¿por qué empezar tan rápido? —Stark volvió a alejarse a la silla y se sentó, cruzando su pierna por sobre la otra y colocando sus manos cruzadas sobre su estómago. Steve prefirió tranquilizarse y pensar que sólo era otro de los jueguitos burlones de Tony y que estaba aquí por vacaciones con su esposa, la señora Stark.

Sin embargo, el último pensamiento lo molestó mucho más.

—¿Estás aquí de vacaciones? —preguntó Rogers, calmando su tono de voz y mirando directamente a los ojos de Tony, tratando de no perderse en la oscuridad y profundidad de estos.

—Algo por el estilo.

 _Quizá estoy aquí por ti, quién sabe_ , pensó sonriendo para sí.

—Ah...

—Y tú, ¿estás disfrutando tu vida como una persona ordinaria? —levantó una ceja.

—La verdad es que sí. Estoy perfectamente —mintió levemente mostrando una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

—¿Así solo, con nadie?

—Bucky a veces me visita —soltó con naturalidad.

 _¡Hijo de puta!_ , Tony gritó para sus adentros. Como odiaba a ese chiquillo. Además de ser unos de los mejores amigos de Steve, siempre le trajo mala espina. En lo momentos exactos, él llegaba y se quedaba pegado al castaño hasta por un día entero, como si lo estuviera marcando como su propiedad.

—Claro, ese conocido tuyo —trató, de verdad, trató de no sonar molesto.

—Mejor amigo querrá decir —aclaró Steve. Tony juraba que rompía la tela de su camisa en tan solo unos segundos.

—Ajá.

—Ahora me puede decir ¿por qué de su presencia en mi departamento, específicamente en mi ducha? —Realmente le atraía saber la respuesta. Mucho.

—Sólo me dieron ganas de darme un baño, ¿sabes lo caluroso que es Washington? Uff, demasiado diría yo —Tony se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana para indicarle el gran sol que se alzaba en los cielos, alumbrando por poco toda la habitación.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también sé que esa no es la razón.

 _ **Touché.**_

—Dímelo tú, Rogers. Siempre te destacaste por tu inigualable instinto por las cosas, ¿o no?

Obviamente, Tony no iba ir y decirle todo lo que pensaba su cabeza. Sabía que al principio Steve se haría el tonto. Sin embargo, tenía cierto presentimiento, de que pronto explotaría. O al menos que Tony lo hiciera primero.

—Podría ser su gusto por sorprender a las personas...o disgustarlas.

—Siempre con un excelente humor, eso no ha cambiado —se volteó a Steve.

—Tampoco su sarcasmo.

Casi, soltaron una risa. Por poco y por nada.

 _Como extrañaba estas pequeñas peleas_ , pensó Tony.

 _Volviendo a los viejos tiempos_ , pensó Steve.

Hubo una larga pausa y, finalmente, Tony volvió a hablar: —Oí tu mensaje de voz, realmente inesperado.

—Saliste en todos los noticieros, sentí la necesidad. Para ser más cortés, felicidades por tu matrimonio, señor Stark —cada palabra fue un golpe en el pecho de Tony.

—Qué demonios...—murmuró con sus dientes rechinando.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? ¿O es porque en verdad lo olvidaste? —bramó.

—¿Puedes explicarme tu extraña visita y comportamiento? No entiendo, de verdad —espetó Steve.

—O sólo te haces el imbécil y eres incapaz de abrir los ojos por una vez en tu vida —exclamó Tony y Steve entrecerró sus ojos, sorprendido por el drástico cambio de voz y expresión de Stark.

—Tony, estás casado, viviendo felizmente con la mujer que siempre quisiste, ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó en un tono cansador, dejando su boca abierta.

—A ti.

Steve cerró la boca. Sin decir nada, miró a Tony a los ojos, buscando falsedad o un tono burlón. Tony desesperado por haber explotado antes de lo previsto, ya que no esperaba esas palabras del ojiazul, continuó hablando.

—¿Sabes cuánto has estado atormentándome? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he analizado mis palabras o actos de esa noche en el balcón?

 _Esa noche en el balcón_ , se repitió la palabra en la cabeza de Steve como un maldito loro. Dios, todo se aclaró. A Steve jamás se le había olvidado esa noche y, a pesar de haber acabado en malos términos, había descubierto algo esa noche. No podía describirlo en palabras, pero era una sensación de éxtasis mezclada con una felicidad infinita. Sin embargo, el hecho de que, después de tiempo de eso, Tony le estuviera recriminando sobre eso, cuando ya parecía estar enterrado profundamente en el pasado, le desconcertó.

—Yo...no sé de lo qué hablas —habló, finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿No sabes? —ironizó Tony con una sonrisa fiera y altanera, acercándose hacia Steve, que aún seguía sentado en la cama.

—Es suficiente, tú no puedes, no puedes...

—¿¡Qué no puedo!? —gritó moviendo sus brazos y tropezando ligeramente. Llegó hasta Steve y se quedó a casi medio metro de él—. ¿Qué es lo que no puedo hacer, Rogers? ¡Dime y usa tu voz para algo útil por alguna vez! —exclamó, recuperando su respiración—. ¿No puedo pararme frente a ti y decirte cuánto te deseo, lo mucho que te deseo desde esa noche? ¿Que a mí no me importa mi matrimonio y solo quería venir aquí...contigo? —Steve estaba más que boquiabierto y Tony aterrado por sus sinceras y repentinas confesiones, dio un paso atrás—. Sólo contigo.

Demonios, su plan había fracasado.

Los sentimientos y reacciones de Tony que se producían al verlo eran muy fuertes e imparables como para detenerse a calmarse y no salir de control, dejando salir cada palabra de su boca, siendo lo más sincero posible.

—Ya no me importa, no soy feliz con Pepper. La amo, pero no es lo mismo. Y tú, cada día estás en mi mente, recordándome todo...todo.

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo rabia por haberse confesado tan fácilmente, por haber creído que iba a conseguir la explicación de Steve sin necesidad de humillarse o a lo más, salir lastimado.

Y lo peor de todo, que lo hacía desear desaparecer de la Tierra misma, era que Steve no decía nada y su corazón no paraba de dar latidos dolorosos. Steve no hablaba, no decía nada y...

Y entonces, unas manos poderosas lo tomaron de los brazos, obligándolo a caminar un paso al frente y a levantar el rostro. Steve estaba ahí, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que sus manos parecían tenazas sobre Tony, lastimándolo. El de cabello oscuro lo miró y descubrió que Steve lo estaba observando con tanta intensidad que parecía querer atravesarlo.

—Tony —suspiró, y su aliento, cálido, llegó hasta la boca de Tony, provocando que la abriera sin poder evitarlo, ocasionando que un escalofrío lo hiciera temblar—... si no fuera porque tus ojos están casi llorosos, no te creería.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, ¿con qué derecho te atreves a tocarme?

—Con el derecho que me da estar loco, jodidamente loco por ti y haberte amado durante estos últimos dos años.

La frase dicha justo frente a la cara de Tony, fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser besado. El agarre de Steve sobre sus brazos pareció apretarse todavía más, mientras que sus labios tocaban los de Tony con tanta suavidad, tanta delicadeza, que él tuvo que gimotear ante la intensidad de esas sensaciones.

Y fue ese involuntario sonido, el que le dio completa seguridad a Steve de explorar más allá de cada centímetro de la boca de Tony. Movió sus labios, oprimiendo fuerte y duro, provocando que de ambas bocas salieran jadeos que se perdían en la música de la radio aún encendida.

Steve separó sus labios casi en contra de su voluntad. La vista que tuvo después, lo cautivó aún más. Tony respirando pesadamente, con su boca entreabierta y sus labios hinchados, rojizos y con rastro de humedad en la orillas.

No obstante, de pronto, Steve se movió hacia atrás bruscamente, dejando a Tony aturdido y con hambre de más.

—Espera —susurró mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera Tony—. No podemos, tú...la señora Pepper, esto está mal.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió con tranquilidad—. Desde el principio todo estuvo mal. Nunca debí casarme con Pepper, jamás debí irme sin antes aclarar las cosas contigo.

—Pepper te ama, no puedes hacerle esto —habló con un tono dolido.

—Creo que tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me dicta mi corazón.

—Tony...

—Hablaré con Pepper, le diré todo.

—¿Alguna vez puedes pensar en alguien que no seas tú? —exclamó.

—¡Pienso en ti! ¡Todo el tiempo pensé en ti! ¿Sabes cuánto espere para qué me besaras como lo hiciste? —Tony se acercó a Steve, poniendo sus manos por sobre los anchos hombros del ojiazul. Este se tensó.

—Es mejor que te vayas.

—Pepper está aquí, en Washington. Iré ahora mismo —habló con rigidez—. Volveré —le dedicó una difícil sonrisa y salió del departamento, dejando que la música entrará otra vez a los oídos de Steve.

Estaban totalmente jodidos.

No sabía de Tony desde hace una semana. Una semana entera, siete días, 168 horas. No podía dormir, apenas dormía tres horas y salía al trabajo con una cara desgastada. Trató de comunicarse con él, pero su celular estaba apagado. No sabía nada y eso le preocupaba.

Ese día domingo era su día libre. Se sentó en su sofá, esperando que su celular sonara y que el nombre de Tony estuviera en la pantalla.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se había vuelto a Nueva York con Pepper ocultando su visita aquí? Ahora era él quién estaba perdiendo la cabeza por Tony. Antes de que viniera todo estaba, relativamente, controlado. Él comía en su cocina sólo, a veces con la compañía de Bucky, su querido amigo. Él iba al trabajo y volvía. Él escuchaba música, mientras se quedaba mirando a la ventana hasta que el sol se ponía.

Tony volvió, y Steve ya no sabía cómo seguir con su vida.

Steve decidió salir. Tomar aire y despejar su mente. Se dirigió a un bar de la esquina de la otra manzana. En el cartel, iluminado por luces rojas y azules, decía Unlucky. El nombre le quedaba quizá. Entró con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de los extremos de su chaqueta de cuero negro desgastado. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un vodka doble. No le gustaba beber alcohol, pero esta situación lo amerita.

La luz del bar era opaca. Había unos tres hombres a lo menos, uno de ellos durmiendo y los otros dos hablando entre susurros. El mesero le entregó de modo desinteresado el vodka, tirándolo por la barra. Mientras se deslizaba a Steve, este lo agarró con un hábil movimiento y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Sintió como el líquido pasaba por su garganta como garras de cuchillas hasta su estómago.

—¿Mala noche? —le preguntó el mesero desde unos metros más allá.

—Mmh —asintió mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío.

Faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche. Steve debía ir a trabajar al otro día, pero probablemente se ausentaría poniendo de excusa que estaba enfermo. Y tal vez era verdad, pero enfermo por la espera de Tony.

 _Tony, ¿dónde estás?,_ se preguntó.

—Así que el grandísimo Capitán está teniendo una mala noche, ¿eh?

¡Esa voz!

Steve se volteó de manera rápida y sus ojos se abrieron al ver Tony frente a él.

—Tony, volviste...

—Sí, lo hice para tu mala suer-

Las palabras de Tony quedaron en el aire cuando sintió los grandes brazos de Steve rodearlo, haciéndolo tropezar levemente.

—Volviste, estas aquí... —la mano derecha de Steve viajó hasta la nuca de Tony, y tomó los cabellos entre sus dedos, para acariciarlo y sentirlo de manera completa, si era posible.

—Dije que lo haría —susurró Tony enternecido por el gesto del ojiazul. Súbitamente, Steve se separó y tomó los hombros de Tony para hablarle firmemente. Además, pudo notar la pequeña herida en el labio inferior del más bajo.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Pepper —contestó, dirigiéndose a la silla y sentándose junto a Steve que lo seguía como un cachorro —¿Dije alguna vez que ella tenía mano dura? Bueno, es verdad.

—¿Te golpeó? Oh, espera...¿¡Le dijiste!? —se alteró.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo?

Desde ahí comenzó una larga conversación. Tony le contó que la visitó en la casa de su madre. Él le avisó a Pepper que tenían que hablar y que seguramente no le gustaría nada. Pepper al principio se molestó, se volvió loca —según Tony—, pero después de que lo golpeara con un florero, Tony le explicó todo, siendo lo más sincero y breve posible. Pepper soltó algunas lágrimas y le dijo a Tony que no lo quería dejar, ella le preguntó si podían ser amigos, que ella ya sabía su gusto u obsesión por Steve, que le parecía patético de parte de Tony dejarla por eso. Sin embargo, seguido de eso, Tony la abrazó, rogándole lo disculpase por su cobarde comportamiento.

Tony se quedó una semana con ella. Arreglaron todo, los papeles del divorcio, él habló con los padres de Pepper y su relación, extrañamente, se consolidó.

Al principio, Steve no quedó muy convencido sobre el tema con Pepper, pero después de mirar a los ojos a Tony, supo que estarían bien.

No había nada más que impidiera el amor entre ellos.

La mano de Tony se enterró en los cabellos de Steve, pidiéndole, exigiéndole que siguiera. Rogers gimió sobre sus labios, oprimiéndolos duramente contra la lengua, buscando un hueco por donde colarse. Las manos del ojiazul en cada lado de la cabeza de Tony se flexionaban para alcanzar una y otra vez los labios del más bajo e iniciar un beso más feroz que el anterior.

Tony levantó sus manos y le quitó la camisa a Steve. Y nuevamente, abrió su boca, permitiéndole que entrara por milésima vez esa lengua demandante. El castaño le quitó la camisa deslizándosela por su ya sudorosa espalda y de paso acarició su torso y cuello, dejándose alumbrar por tan bellas y delicadas facciones.

Tony jadeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Steve pellizcaron sus ya rígidas tetillas. La mente de Steve estaba centrado en tantas cosas: los jadeos de Tony, acariciar su piel brillante y suave y friccionar ambos miembros para poder alcanzar un placer más satisfactorio e imparable. Steve inclinó su cabeza y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Tony, haciéndolo tirar su cabeza para atrás de lo bien que se sentía. Ráfagas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo poniendo los pelos de Tony de punta. Sintió los dedos de Steve, apresurados en la labor de sacarle el pantalón y lo calzoncillos. Este sintió la suave tela deslizarse por sus piernas y vio como Steve empezó a repartir pequeños besos en su muslo interno, recorriendo su estómago hasta que llegó, nuevamente, a sus labios y lo besó, lo besó de manera tan profunda que Tony sintió que podía ser el mejor sabor y sensación que iba a tener en de su vida.

Steve se separó y se quedó mirando el miembro de Tony como si una obra de arte se tratara. Como si no pudiera contenerse más, inclinó su cabeza y de un movimiento, depositó su boca sobre la erección de Tony, haciéndolo temblar.

— _Oh, dios_ —jadeó Tony cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de Steve moverse circularmente y de manera tan lenta y torturadora sobre su miembro.

Steve saboreaba una y otra vez el erecto miembro de Tony como si él fuera un niño comiendo una paleta de azúcar. Dios, Tony podía ver las estrellas. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Steve cuando, de manera burlona, mordió uno de los muslos de Tony, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor y sorpresa.

— _Amo_ r, estás desesperado... —susurró Rogers con su mirada en las enrojecidas mejillas de Tony.

—Si no sigues, te juro qu— En ese momento, Steve volvió a engullirse su miembro y no lo dejó continuar con su amenaza de muerte.

Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, tratando de no separar sus labios y continuar saboreando los exquisitos sabores de sus bocas. De manera tierna, Steve besó una de las mejillas de Tony y le dijo, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de éstos —Te amo.

—Yo igual, bebé —susurró sobre sus labios.

Steve soltó una risa y se besaron una vez más. Las manos del castaño viajaron a la entrada de Tony, provocándolo y excitándolo. Las piernas de Tony, completamente abiertas, comenzaron a aflojarse y él gimió, preparándose para el evidente y brutal orgasmo que se avecinaba.

Pero Rogers sumergió un dedo empapado de saliva dentro de su entrada, y el dolor y sorpresa de la intromisión le provocó a Tony un retroceso en la cercanía de su clímax.

Tony gimió tanto de placer como por la molestia. Pero el dedo de Steve, hábil en su búsqueda, pronto encontró libre camino hasta su próstata y comenzó a acariciarla con frenesí. Eso, más la lengua y los labios de Steve sobre su miembro lo iban a volver loco, sin duda alguna.

Tony abrió los ojos y observó el rostro sonrojado de Steve, a su propia erección brillante por la saliva de éste y los brazos del otro moviéndose frenéticos mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Tony cerró los ojos cuando sintió la punta de la erección del castaño introduciéndose un poco dentro de él. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por relajarse y así, poco a poco, el miembro imposiblemente duro y grueso del Capitán hizo de su entrada hogar eventual.

— Joder... —gimió Tony. El placer era inmenso, la sensación de amplitud en su culo era sensacional. Sintió la manera en que su propia erección respondía pegando un respingo, ansiosa por correrse ya.

Las embestidas, al principio, fueron lentas y como si eso hubiera sido lo que Steve estaba esperando, incrementó la velocidad y fuerza de sus  
penetraciones, haciendo a Tony gemir ruidosamente cuando se vio irremediablemente arrastrado al mejor orgasmo de su vida mientras Steve se la clavaba una y otra vez y él se acariciaba hasta explotar y empapar su pecho y el del castaño con su viscosa esencia.

— Ah, Tony, eres tan bello...Fue fenomenal —trató de hablar Steve sin jadear, fallando en el intento.

Steve se separó, sin antes dejar pequeñas mordidas que en la mañana tomarían un color más intenso. La habitación se llenó de jadeos involuntarios, unos pequeños y casi imperceptibles te amos, tiernos besos y caricias y por último, una calurosa sensación.

Había sido totalmente perfecto, después de tanto tiempo, habían hecho el amor como ambos habían querido, superando sus expectativas. Con una sonrisa se quedaron acostados y abrazados en la cama con las sábanas desordenadas, la pierna de Tony por sobre de la de Steve, jugando y soltando risas cada cierto tiempo.

El celular portátil que siempre llevaba Tony dentro de su bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, emitió un agudo sonido y más tarde una imagen de holograma se mostró frente a ambos, distrayéndolos de su momento empalagoso.

—¡Oh, mal momento, chicos! —la voz de Natasha los alertó, haciendo que se sentaran en la cama con las sábanas blancas ocultando sus íntimas y desnudas partes.

—¿Agente Romanoff? —exclamó Steve extrañado al ver en la pantalla a Clint, Natasha, Fury, Thor y al doctor Bruce.

—¿Quieren los llamemos más tarde? Les dije que esperáramos —habló Fury, retirándose sin antes guiñarles el ojos a ambos, produciéndoles un bochornoso sonrojo.

—Qué humanos más predecibles —comentó Thor riéndose.

—Clint, me debes doscientos dólares.

—¿Natasha, apostaste? —intervino el doctor Bruce mirándola indignado.

—Fue inevitable —contestó la agente con una sonrisa al ver el dinero en su mano y a un disgustado Clint cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen? —gruñó Tony.

—¿Y cuándo tenían planeado decirnos? Nos enteramos por Fury hoy en la mañana y fue casi imposible no querer interrumpir su momento de... reunión amorosa —habló Natasha caminando y yéndose.

—Ustedes dos son unos humanos muy loquillos, eh. Tan pequeños —rió, para sí mismo, Thor.

—¡Capitán, me debe doscientos dólares! —exclamó antes de retirarse a la fuga Clint.

—Siento las molestias, traté de convencerlos. Lo siento otra vez —al igual que los demás, Bruce con un asentamiento de cabeza se retiró de la escena.

Finalmente el único que quedó fue Thor con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Sigan disfrutando de su encuentro. Nos vemos. —Y la llamada se cortó.

Hubo un pausado silencio entre Steve y Tony, que veían difícil comprender lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos. Una carcajada salió de la boca de Steve, que fue contagiada de inmediato a Tony.

De repente, Tony se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Steve se sobresaltó, parándose de inmediato.

—¿Bebé?

—¿Sabes algo? —Steve le pidió que continuara — Nunca pensé que algún día estaría loco por un hombre como tú.

—Lo mismo digo... Pero en el amor no hay nada escrito.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Por un momento Tony se quedó mirando a la nada con una sonrisa, después levantó su vista a Steve y dijo—: Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o me acompañas a tomar una ducha? —preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Steve, lleno de felicidad, corrió hacia Tony y lo abrazó, para dirigirse al baño.

Estaban totalmente jodidos. Pero estaban juntos.


End file.
